


The Best Man

by likeseriouslyalyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Caring John, FTM Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fluffy fluff, like basically just fluff, transgender sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeseriouslyalyx/pseuds/likeseriouslyalyx
Summary: Sherlock struggles with dysphoria during his period. Luckily, Jawn knows exactly what he needs and proves himself as the best boyfriend ever.





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of putting all of my own issues onto Sherlock, so here's some trans!lock for you!! This is completely unbeta'ed, so any mistakes are my fault, and let's face it there probably will be some since I only finished writing this five minutes ago. Anyways, enjoy, and please tell me what you think!!

Sherlock groaned, curling in on himself even more, pressing his hands into his bloated abdomen. John pulled his boyfriend against him, sighing in sympathy. The usual period cramps were made a hundred times worse by the severe dysphoria that always accompanied them.  
John ran a hand through Sherlock's mussed curls once more before disentangling himself from the younger man's long limbs. Sherlock whined at the loss of contact.  
"I'll be back soon, love, christ, you're like an octopus!" He laughed as Sherlock used both his arms and legs in an attempt to prevent John leaving.  
True to his word, John was only gone a few minutes and returned with his arms full. He dumped everything on the chest at the end of the bed. "Right, arms up," he ordered, placing a heat pad on the detectives stomach, feeling the muscles tense then relax under his touch. He then pulled out the firetruck-red weighted blanket that was saved for high anxiety situations such as these, covering Sherlock's entire body. Bad dysphoria days could easily turn into danger nights, so it was best to do everything possible to lower the inevitable stress of the situation.  
John handed Sherlock two panadol tablets, which he dry swallowed, and placed a cup of sweet, milky tea well within the other man's reach. Having put everything in place John climbed back into the bed, snuggling down and cocooning himself around the mound of blankets Sherlock had burrowed into, hugging it close to him.  
"You know, Sherlock, you're the most handsome, smartest, best man I have ever known?"  
Sherlock made a muffled sound.  
"I love you so much, you know that right?"  
The detective turned his head so he could see his partner. John gave him a tender smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He wasn't surprised when Sherlock flinched away, mentally berating himself for not checking first.  
"I'm sorry, love, I should've asked."  
Sherlock shook his head, chewing on his lower lip, eyes glistening with emotion.  
"How can you even want me, John? I'm not a complete person, I'm a load of wrong parts stuck together, I make everything harder than it would be with anyone else, I'm not even a proper man!"  
John sat up, pulling the blankets back slightly so he could see Sherlock better.  
"Of courser you're a proper man. This," he ran his hand over the younger man's shirt where the faded surgery scars still showed, "doesn't define you, doesn't define your gender. What's in your pants doesn't have any say in who you are. What's here," he placed one hand on Sherlock's heart, the other on his head, "this is who you are. And who you are is the most wonderful man I have ever, and will ever meet."  
John wiped the stray tears from his boyfriend's cheeks, and this time it was Sherlock who initiated the kiss. There was nothing sexual about it, it was simply wordless communication, filled with the gratitude Sherlock felt but didn't know how to say. John recognised it for what it was and happily accepted it as such.  
Eventually, Sherlock pulled away, yawning. "I think I'm going to fall asleep if we stay here much longer."  
John grinned at him, "I'll be here when you wake up."  
They lay in silence for an indefinite amount of time before Sherlock murmured, "Thank you, John. You are so much more than I could ever deserve."  
John smiled, holding the detective closer. "I love you too, you crazy, incredible man."


End file.
